


StickPanvin Discord Drabbles — Ship Interpretations

by Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345



Series: Henry Stickmin Rarepair Rave Collection (Drabbles & Oneshots [+ a Mini-Fanfic, hopefully]) [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Discord Copytexts (with little to no editing), Drabble Collection, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), Government Supported Private Investigator Ending | GSPI (Henry Stickmin), Happy Ending, Henry Stickmin Headcanon(s), Henry Stickmin Series: Breaking The Bank, Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Henry Stickmin Series: Escaping the Prison, Henry Stickmin Series: Infiltrating the Airship, Henry Stickmin Series: Stealing the Diamond, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am way too excited for this lol, Inspired by the Simphat Discord Server, Just Plain Epic Ending | JPE (Henry Stickmin), Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, New OT3??? Mayhaps, No Smut, Other, Polyamory, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Reunions, School & Childhood Friendships, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Skips, Toppat Airship (Henry Stickmin), Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), West Mesa Penitentiary (Henry Stickmin), anyways onto the real tags, that’s why some text might look a bit off or unprofessional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345/pseuds/Cunning_Creator_Cat_12345
Summary: Okay, so this might not make sense or be entirely perfect, but I’m gonna try (these are just my interpretations of this ship btw, you don’t have to agree with or follow this dynamic/whatever it is)Aka my newest source of brainrot and ship fever...Blame the Simphat server- /lh /nmIMPORTANT NOTE: Please keep in mind that this is only the bare bones of the story of StickPanvin and that this is not an actual oneshot or fanfic (it will hopefully come in due time, I just needed someplace to put all this for not only future reference but also a fundamental understanding of the relationship itself and how it came to be)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Rupert Price, Charles Calvin/Dave Panpa, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa & Rupert Price, Dave Panpa/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Rupert Price, Henry Stickmin/Dave Panpa/Charles Calvin
Series: Henry Stickmin Rarepair Rave Collection (Drabbles & Oneshots [+ a Mini-Fanfic, hopefully]) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Henry x Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, I’m still into Stickvin/Henrles, PanPrice, and Polythreat, it’s just that someone (namely in the Simphat server) suggested this ship, and my brain and heart just went AWOOGA-
> 
> Anyways, I’d like to point out that there may be a few snippets here and there in the end notes that didn’t quite make it into the drabbles themselves (but are just as important), so keep an eye out for those :D

For starters, Henry and Dave (somehow?) know each other from high school (or someplace else if you feel like doing something different). They both liked each other a decent amount, but never got around to confessing or getting together before graduation, and so they went their separate ways (though they still have fond memories of each other). 

Right around the end of BtB, Dave hears about Henry’s criminal reputation and him being arrested/brought to West Mesa Penitentiary (where Dave just so happens to work alongside Rupert). 

He can scarcely believe it all, and just freezes when he sees Henry face-to-face in his cell at the beginning of EtP. This can probably explain Dave’s blank expression and zoning out right before Rupert asks him about the package, and as he’s replying to Rupert, Henry finally sees Dave and is just astonished at the sight of him (they both believed that they would never see each other again). Henry definitely feels bad about the possibility of Dave losing his job upon his escape at the end of EtP, but he’s gotta do what’s he’s gotta do, so he writes an apology letter for Dave and leaves it in his cell before busting out. Dave, being the person he is, understands and forgives Henry, which kinda lightens the impact of him being fired from his job because it means that they might be able to see each other again (and possibly do some catching up and maybe address the elephant in the room). 

Dave’s gotta support himself somehow though, so he ends up taking a job at the museum in StD, where, surprise surprise, he and Henry end up seeing each other again. Via the JPE route, Henry checks in on Dave after he runs into the pillar, apologizing to him once again and running for it just before Dave knocks out. 

Dave of course gets captured by the Toppat Clan (as shown in ItA), but thinking about Henry (and Charles, but we’ll get to that later) is somehow enough to carry him through his imprisonment, never to see them both again until after TT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1/3) — though it’s more like five parts at this point, lmao


	2. Charles x Dave (1/2)

Now for Charles & Dave

Dave also knows Charles from school, but only from middle school, as he went to a different elementary and high school than Dave, Rupert, and Henry (thus why he and the latter didn’t meet until ItA). Now, Rupert and Dave have gone to school together for all 12 years, but Rupert didn’t get to introduce Charles (his other childhood friend) and Dave to each other until all three of them went to the same school. 

Dave liked Charles a lot right off the bat (though it was more like frantic schoolgirl-esque admiration), but it took some time and encouragement for Dave to grow truly comfortable with being near Charles, as he had only been close with Rupert. Charles didn’t mind though, and was really patient and understanding when it came to Dave. Eventually, Dave’s frantic admiration for Charles became outright attraction, and Charles found himself to have a soft spot for Dave (though he wouldn’t actually address this until much later). 

Rupert quickly became aware of what was going on from both ends and encouraged them individually to tell each other how they felt, but just like what would happen with Dave and Henry, they got separated from each other (this time being due to school transition). 

However, unlike Henry, they were able to keep in contact with each other, thanks to Rupert. The reason that the same was not done with Henry was that not only were Rupert and Dave more distant during high school, but also that Dave was aware of Rupert and Henry’s bad history with each other and so did not tell Rupert about his newfound (technically double) gay panic. 

Coming back to Dave’s Toppat imprisonment from ItA to CtM and the way he coped through all that, he also eventually realized that he loved them both just as much as he had (and still) loved them individually. However, he had no clue how to further his relationship with either, let alone both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1.5/3)
> 
> Bonus Snippet (between 3rd & 4th text blocks): It even got to the point where all three of them would have sleepovers together, sometimes even just Dave and Charles by themselves.


	3. Charles [+ Henry] x Dave (2/2)

Dave had assumed that Henry and Charles had never met each other and by now were in completely different parts of the world (thus fearing that he’d be forced to choose between them, which he could and would never do). 

Upon his freedom from the Toppats at the end of CtM (TT route), Dave was very ecstatic to see them both not only in the same place at the same time, but also as friends leaning towards something more. Of course, he was very happy for them, but was simultaneously heartbroken, thinking that they didn’t reciprocate his feelings towards them and only loved each other — little did he know how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2/3)


	4. Henry x Charles [+ Dave] (1/2)

Henry and Charles of course meet in ItA and get to be really good friends. They both get to like (and eventually love) each other in their own ways and for their own reasons, but they come to be open about their pasts when enough trust has been gained before then... and that just so happens to include Dave. 

When Henry and Charles get to talking about their past relationships, they tell each other they knew a guy from school they really liked but haven’t really been able to see him very often/at all. They, thinking there’s no way that it could possibly be the same person, bet on it and say the person’s name out loud at the same time... and when they both say “Dave Panpa,” they just have an immense gay panic. Overall, it was a positive bonding experience that actually leads to them being more relaxed with each other (now that they don’t feel like they have to hide those parts of their pasts) and opportunities for them to be honest with/about themselves and their feelings.

Henry and Charles become much closer to each other by CtM, and while they definitely feel as though they are falling in love with each other (without actually admitting it), it feels as though they’re missing someone. At the end of CtM (TT), they just so happen to catch Dave in their sights and are overjoyed to see him again, but they decide to give him some space with Rupert, believing that Dave had moved on and was with Rupert now (they couldn’t be more wrong, obviously).

Their friends from both respective sides - Ellie and Rupert - notice this (taking into account the last part of Part 2) and conspire to help the three gay disasters finally get together.

After CtM, Henry and Charles confess to each other not their own love for one another but also feeling that a piece of their relationship is missing and that they aren’t complete without Dave (despite assuming he’s with Rupert). This is when all three of them come face to face with what they’ve been dodging all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2.5/3)
> 
> Bonus Snippet (between 1st sentence and 2nd sentence of 1st text block): They especially enjoy hanging out, going on missions, and having comfy conversations with each other.


	5. Henry x Charles x Dave (2/2)

Ellie aggressively encourages Henry and Charles to try to talk to Dave and take a chance with him, while Rupert listens to Dave as he finally tells him everything he’s kept from him (about Henry and Charles).

Of course, Rupert already knew about Dave and Charles (though not expecting his feelings to persist as strongly as they have), but he was certainly surprised to hear that his friend loves Henry as well. In spite of still not trusting Henry, Rupert reasons with himself that he trusts Dave’s judgment and that there’s no need to hold animosity towards someone who is not only on his side but also makes his best friends happy - thus he’s very supportive of Dave and encourages him to make a move as well.

Come one fateful day when Ellie and Rupert work together to get the three of them to meet up (without either party’s knowledge of it), Henry and Charles at last reunite with Dave... 

The atmosphere is electrified with emotion, tension, and uncertainty, but they miraculously make it work. Dave stumbles over his words a lot at first, but after some comfort from Charles and understanding gazes from Henry that speak a thousand words, he collects himself enough to confess his love for both of them. He follows it up with telling them that he could never choose between them and that he understands if they don’t love him back, but they seize the opportunity to hug him and whisper to him that he doesn’t have to choose and that they love him too.

Dave, initially in utter disbelief, tells them that he thought they were already in a relationship, to which they respond that they are but never felt complete without him, as Henry and Charles both still love him just as much as they love each other. They then go on to tell Dave that they thought he’d moved on, to which he replies that he could never do that to the two people he loved most.

Yeah, they still have stuff to talk about; yes, they’re not perfect either, but at the end of the day, they’re finally together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3/3)


End file.
